Rocky Mountain High
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel's and Vala's established relationship is not as secret as they thought. Daniel's POV.


Rocky Mountain High

spacegypsy1

Short little ditty. Daniel's and Vala's established relationship is not as secret as they thought. Daniel's POV.

~0i0~

The smell of the campfire mingled with the scent of pine in the chilled mountain air.

Vala shivered, moved closer. She mumbled something about the cold. Without thinking I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer. Still the implication of that action didn't even sink in as Sam's eyes flicked from me to Vala.

It began, Vala and I, when she got back from Ba'al's extraction nearly a year ago. I had hugged her in the Gateroom and whispered, "I've missed you."

Her arms wound around my back and she had confessed, "I missed you terribly, darling."

The hug was more intimate than I expected and I found I didn't want to let her go.

That night I took her to dinner and then home to my bed. We'd stayed for two days. No one really noticed, especially the team, since we'd scattered with time off. Everyone expects her to tag along with me. Even before I realized I cared so much for her, I had become her protector, entertainer, confidant... best friend.

After that there was some sneaking back and forth between our quarters. We tried to stop. Didn't work. Not my fault. Okay, maybe partly, but Vala is... let's see how can I put this? Persuasive, provocative, passionate. However, we were very conscious of the situation and very, very careful.

Lately, Vala's been a bit down since we've been busy and stuck on base with a lot of new personnel milling around. Sam had been gone so much and Carolyn had left for Vietnam for three weeks.

Vala still hasn't been approved to live off base and it's frowned upon for her to even leave without an escort…ergo… cover. I know that being stuck on base drives her crazy.

Over much of the last month Mitchell and Reynolds have been shadowing Sam on the _Hammond. _The rumor is that there are some new ships coming off the line in a year or so. Can't imagine SG-1 without Mitchell, but then again I couldn't imagine us without Jack.

Teal'c had been leading SG-3 in Reynolds' absence. Half the time he'd contact us with "You must see this, Daniel Jackson, and bring Vala Mal Doran." I think he missed us.

In all that time Vala and I only went out on one mission by ourselves. Just this week. So we all got back the same day. Two days ago.

This was her idea. Camping in the Rockies. I admit I was surprised everyone agreed. Sam was the first to say yes and immediately took on the planning, with Vala's help, of course. We are all grateful for Sam's help seeing as Vala only brought marshmallows. Enough for three nights.

We have been laughing for hours. Mitchell started out with Grandma stories, until Sam yelled, "Stop! My sides are splitting!" and Vala jumped up, concerned. That had us all, except for Vala, laughing harder.

Sam recounted some older mission stories about Jack, and Mitchell complained, "That wasn't in the report", after each story. Again, laughter grew louder and even Teal'c smiled.

Teal'c told three Jaffa tales. Me, Sam and Mitchell howled with laughter but not because they were funny, because it was funny that he thought they were funny. Vala didn't get it.

Vala started out with the tale of our last adventure while everyone was away. A diplomatic mission that took on epic proportions. Two days of torrential rains had the entire town deep in mud. We still haven't heard if they are interested in trade.

So, Vala sat forward and began to recount how she lost her boot in the mud. Stepped right out of it.

We turned to each other and shared a smile at the memory as I tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear.

Then I chimed in filling in how Demelza, the local priestess, had attempted to rescue the boot but instead fell face first in the mud.

Laughing, Vala continued once again turning to me, eyes soft and happy, "When Daniel reached for the priestess I thought he was reaching for me..."

"And," I tried to explain mesmerized by her loving eyes, "Since Vala thought I was reaching for her, she grabbed me..."

"So, my darling, Daniel..." She stopped speaking and stared at my mouth.

"I fell into the muck. Splat! Right on top of the priestess."

We were face to face, Vala and I, grinning. "I so want to kiss you right now." I whispered near her ear. She tucked her head deep against my neck. I realized it was very quiet and I turned to see Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c watching us intently.

"What?" I asked.

Mitchell threw a stick in the fire as his grin widened. Teal'c nodded. Sam had a look I can't quite describe.

"What?" I asked again.

With a deep sigh, Sam smiled. "Nothing. Go on."

But it was definitely something. And suddenly I realized Sam knew! Her gaze dropped to where I was holding Vala's hand. I wasn't even aware I had reached for her hand. When did that happen? I sucked in a breath, my eyes cutting to Mitchell who starred at us, his grin escalating. Then to Teal'c whose look might appear serene to some, but with that underlying 'knowing' twitch to his lips I knew it as smile. Vala's head nuzzled closer. Her body leaned intimately into mine. They all knew!

"Damn." I mumbled squeezing Vala's hand but not letting go.

"What, darling?"

I eyed Mitchell with a squint. "You know!"

Vala sat up. "What? I know wha..."

"Jackson, come on. Everybody knows."

"Knows what?" Vala asked with concern.

"Everybody? Who? How long?" Now I was actually peeved and I moved my gaze to Teal'c.

"How long is what?" My companion asked but I was too invested in finding out how, who and when to answer her.

"I cannot tell you how long I have known. It is important that I not divulge such information." Teal'c stood, "I shall look for more pieces of dead trees to burn."

I know Vala is looking up at me, I can see her out of the corner of my eye as I look back and forth from Sam to Mitchell.

Tugging on my sleeve, Vala whispers. "For heaven's sakes Daniel, what's going on? Why's Muscles talking about dead trees? And the bulging of information?"

Mitchell burst out laughing and Sam and I quickly followed suit.

Once I got a grip on my breath I turned and kissed Vala. Right there in front of them. My hand sneaking around her neck and up into her hair. My other hand slipping under her arm enjoying the feel of the warmth and softness of the side of her breast.

She does this incredible thing sometimes when I kiss her. She melts, completely surrenders. Often she's as aggressive as I am which is very, very sexy, but no more sexy then when she's like this. It's her way of saying she is all mine and I am all hers.

I let her go, reluctantly broke the seal of our lips and sighed. It was a combination of pleasure and relief.

"Who?" Sam repeats as she stands. "Everyone from the President to the night cleanup crew. And most likely anyone on any planet that sees you two together. I'm off to bed, guys. I'm bunking in with Teal'c and Mitchell. The other tent is all yours." Sam's announcement was quickly followed by Mitchell's "Night," and off in the distance the unmistakable deep voice of Teal'c's eloquent "Good night, my friends."

"Daniel?" Vala whispers as I attempt to recapture her lips. "What do they all know?"

"That I love you."

~END


End file.
